pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Территориально-политическая экспансия России
thumb|right|300px|[[Экспансия Российской империи в начале-середине XIX века. Светло-зелёным показана сфера российского влияния.]] thumb|right|300px|Т. н. [[Социалистический лагерь|«Второй мир» во время холодной войны]] В настоящей статье в хронологическом порядке представлены все территории, входившие или входящие в состав, принадлежавшие или находившиеся в формальной политической зависимости от княжества Московского, царства Русского, Российской империи, Советского Союза и/или Российской Федерации, с указанием статуса каждой такой территории. Предметом данной статьи является исключительно территориально-политическая (а не этническая, экономическая или культурная) экспансия российского [[государство|'государства']]. Государства-предшественники. Преемственность Совокупность благоприятных природных условий, развитие ремёсел, торговли и транспорта, военного дела, установление устойчивых торговых путей на территории Восточно-Европейской равнины и Причерноморья с античных и раннесредневековых времён способствовали возникновению и развитию здесь государственности. На землях европейской части России в разное время существовали Скифия, Боспорское царство, Сарматия, Готия, Алания, Тюркский каганат, Великая Болгария, Хазарский каганат, Волжская Булгария, и ряд других протогосударственных образований. left|thumb|200px|[[Почтовая марка России, 1140 лет российской государственности, 2002 год, Памятник Тысячелетию России]] К середине IX века на севере европейской России сложился союз восточно-славянских, финно-угорских и балтских племён, под властью династии Рюриковичей образовавший, после присоединения нижнего Поднепровья в 882 году, Древнерусское государство — Киевскую РусьК. Цукерман, Два этапа формирования Древнерусского государства//Археологія, Київ: Інститут археології HAH України № 1/2003. С призвания варягов и вокняжения Рюрика принято отсчитывать начало государственности в России. ''Лествичное право'' престолонаследия, поначалу способствовавшее объединению русского государства, со временем, однако, стало всё больше тормозить развитие страны как единого целого. На Любечском съезде (1097) был провозглашён принцип «каждый да держит отчину свою» — удельный порядок владения, характеризующийся прекращением перемещения князей из города в город (то есть образованием личного удела) и возможностью передачи владения по личному усмотрению, что открыло путь к созданию региональных династий и окончательному распаду Киевской Руси на отдельные русские княжества. К XIII веку преемниками Древнерусского государства в равной степени могли считать себя Киевское, Черниговское, Галицко-Волынское, Ростово-Суздальское или Владимиро-Суздальское, Полоцкое, Турово-Пинское, Смоленское княжество, Новгородская республика и др. После монголо-татарского нашествия образовались и/или возвысились и новые центры объединения русских земель (Московское, Тверское, Рязанское, Суздальско-Нижегородское княжество и др.), большая часть южно- и западнорусских земель вошла в состав Великого княжества Литовского, Русского и Жемойтского. В Северо-Восточной Руси унаследованная со времён Киевской Руси система перехода великокняжеского титула была превращена монголо-татарами в инструмент организации наместничества, предполагавший определение «старейшего великого князя Владимирского» в Орде по ханскому ярлыку. Семейное преемничество княжеской власти к середине XV века вступило в борьбу с родовым, хотя эти конкурировавшие концепции долгое время сосуществовали параллельно. Ещё с 1330-х годов князья возвысившегося Московского княжества, за немногими исключениями, — держатели ханского великокняжеского ярлыка. Но уже московский князь Василий I получил владимирское великое княжение по завещанию отца, как «свою отчину», и после этого ордынские ханы перестали выдавать ярлыки каким-либо иным (немосковским) князьям. С 1497 года великий князь московский именовался с прибавлением «и всея Руси», а начиная с 1521 года такой титул мог носить только правитель Великого княжества Московского. В 1547 году Иван IV был официально венчан на царство, а с 1721 года (Петр I) российские цари стали именоваться императорами всероссийскими. Таким образом восторжествовали унитарная концепция государственного управления и единонаследие, эволюционировавшие в принцип самодержавия, они стали источниками и основой формировавшегося российского государства. 30px Экспансия Московского княжества См. также 30px Экспансия царства Русского (с 1547 года) 1600-1618 годыПо периодизации hrono.ru — Смутное время. Временный коллапс российской государственности, повлекший череду переворотов, восстаний, борьбу за власть и интервенцию извне — со стороны Польши, Швеции и Крыма. Закончился избранием нового царя на Соборе в 1613 году, изгнанием интервентов и территориальными потерями: Смоленщины и Чернигово-Северщины — по Деулинскому перемирию с Речью Посполитой, выхода к Балтике и части Карелии — по Столбовскому миру со Швецией. См. также 30px Экспансия Российской империи (с 1721 года) thumb|340px||[[ВСЮР|Белый плакат (1919), иллюстрирующий максимальное «сужение» красной России]] См. также 30px 36px Кризис (1917—1924 годы) Первая мировая война, сопровождавшаяся для России большими территориальными, людскими потерями и экономической деградацией, вызвала общий кризис власти в России, что привело к революции, упразднению монархии и временному коллапсу российской государственности. Последний повлёк череду переворотов, активизацию сепаратизма на ряде территорий, Гражданскую войну и интервенцию извне. Период закончился переформатированием империи в Советский Союз, изгнанием интервентов, постепенным международным признанием СССР и перезаключением международных договоров с учётом новых реалий. См. также 30px Эволюция и экспансия Советского Союза center|thumb|800px|Военно-морские базы Советского союза в [[1984 году.]] Территориальные изменения периода СССР (включая РСФСР) Кроме того СССР на основании Договора об Антарктике активно развивал сеть своих полярных станций на континенте (полужирным выделены действующие в настоящее время): Страны-союзники СССР Основной формой политической экспансии СССР стало формирование вокруг Советского Союза и во главе с ним «мировой системы социализма» — многоуровневой системы дружественных стран, разделявших его основные политико-экономические установки, вставших на тот же или сходный путь развития и проводивших согласованную политику на международной арене. Сфера советского влияния Кроме того нижеперечисленные страны (в официальной советской формулировке — страны, идущие по некапиталистическому пути развития) находились в дружеских взаимовыгодных отношениях с СССР и его союзниками и в различной, но существенной степени ориентировались в своей политике на социалистический лагерь: См. также Присутствие Российской Федерации Попытки либерализации и децентрализации советской экономики и демократизации общественной жизни СССР привели к росту видимого недовольства всех слоёв населения Советского Союза и соцстран, активизировали их социальные ожидания и общественную активность, в том числе антиправительственную.Константин Кагаловский (Международный центр исследования экономических реформ): «Существенные перемены в общественном сознании носили до поры до времени латентный характер. И лишь резкие перемены в жизни общества, последовавшие после апреля 1985 года, выплеснули этот процесс наружу. Различные обещания нового руководства (типа отдельной квартиры каждой семье к 2000 году) не только стимулировали надежды на лучшую жизнь, но и активизировали требования этой лучшей жизни. Социальные ожидания всех социальных групп и слоев населения резко пошли вверх. В стране произошла настоящая „революция ожиданий“, и то, что считалось приемлемым и терпимым вчера, стало нетерпимым сегодня. Рассосалась инерция страха. Участились и стали привычными нетрадиционные формы поведения, в том числе наиболее острые — забастовки, голодовки, митинги, демонстрации, открытые столкновения с властями. Более того, нетрадиционные формы постепенно становятся социальной нормой.» Это привело к коллапсу мировой системы социализма, роспуску Варшавского договора и СЭВ, распаду самого СССР на независимые государства в 1991 году, росту сепаратизма, череде кровавых конфликтов и политическому кризису внутри собственно Российской Федерации, закончившемуся лишь к концу 90-х. Как результат, ныне страны постсоветского пространства организационно объединяют лишь международные организации — СНГ, СНГ-2, ОДКБ, ЕврАзЭС, ЦАС, ШОС, СДВ и ГУАМ, — а территория Российского государства сократилась до пределов собственно РСФСР. Территориальными изменениями постсоветского периода являются лишь уточнения государственной границы, после чего Россия теряла и приобретала небольшие территории (например, передача от России Китаю по соглашению [[острова Тарабаров|'острова Тарабаров']] и [[остров Большой Уссурийский|'треть острова Большой Уссурийский']] в 2004—2005 годах (см. Демаркация российско-китайской границы (2005)) и другие малые приграничные изменения). За пределами территории Российской Федерации ныне находятся следующие российские объекты: * Российская экономическая зона на Шпицбергене (см. выше) * Сеть научно-исследовательских станций на Антарктиде (см. выше) * Космодром Байконур — аренда у Казахстана с 1994 года до 2050 года. * Военная база Севастополь и объекты ВМФ России в Крыму — аренда у Украины с 1997 года до 2042 года. * Военный объект Габала — аренда у Азербайджана с 2002 года. * Военный объект Тартус — аренда у Сирии с 1971 года (в 1991—2006 не использовался). * Военные объекты и дислокация российских войск в рамках ОДКБ: ** Кант, Чалдовар, Каракол — по соглашениям с Киргизией с 2003 года. ** Барановичи и Вилейка — по соглашениям с Белоруссией с 1995 до 2020 года. ** Кустанай, Приозёрск (Сары-Шаган), Караганда — по соглашениям с Казахстаном с 1995 года. ** Душанбе (Гиссар), Курган-Тюбе, Куляб, Нурек — по соглашениям с Таджикистаном. ** Гюмри, Эребуни — по соглашениям с Арменией с 1995 до 2020 года. ** Карши-Ханабад — по соглашению с Узбекистаном с 2006 года. ** российский контингент в Абхазии (Гудаута, Сухум и др.) — по соглашению с Республикой Абхазия (частично признанной) с 2008 года. ** российский контингент в Южной Осетии (Цхинвал, Джава и др.) — по соглашению с РЮО (частично признанной) с 2008 года. * Российские миротворческие контингенты по мандатам СНГ и ООН: ** в Приднестровье (Тирасполь) — согласно договору от 21 июля 1992 года. ** в Либерии — с 2003 года. ** в Бурунди — с 2004 года. ** в Судане — с 2005 года. thumb|right|450px|Сравнение территориальной экспансии России и Британии * Ликвидированные военные объекты России за рубежом: ** миротворческий контингент в Боснии и Герцеговине — в 1992-2003 годах. ** миротворческий контингент в Косове — в 1999-2003 годах. ** миротворческий контингент в Сьерра-Леоне — в 2000-2005 годах. ** группировка войск по охране таджико-афганской границы — до 2004 года. ** военные объекты в Грузии (Ахалкалаки, Батуми и др.) — до 2007 года. ** военный объект Камрань, Вьетнам — до 2004 года. ** военный объект Лурдес, Куба — до 2002 года. См. также Примечания См. также * История России * Правители Руси и России * Хронология истории России * Пассионарная теория этногенеза * История административно-территориального деления России Источники Литература * Алексеев В. В., Алексеева Е. В., Зубков К. И., Побережников И. В. Азиатская Россия в геополитической и цивилизационной динамике. XVI—XX века. — изд-во Наука, 2004 (Аннотация) * Бахрушин С. В. Очерки по истории колонизации Сибири в XVI—XVII вв.— В кн. Записки Северо-Двинского общества изучения местного края, вып. IV. * Иванов В. Н. Вхождение Северо-Востока Азии в состав русского государства. — Новосибирск: Наука, 1999 * Комлева Н. А. Геополитическая экспансия (Сущность, акторы, формы осуществления) : Дис. … д-ра полит. наук : 23.00.02 : Екатеринбург, 2003 281 c. РГБ ОД, 71:04-23/14-7 * Резун Д. Я. Русская колонизация Зауралья в XVII—XVIII веках // Урал. Технико-Экономический сборник. — Свердловск, 1926. — Вып.8, Ч.1. * Шунков В. И. Очерки по истории колонизации Сибири: XVII — нач. XVIII вв. — Москва, Изд-во Академии Наук СССР, 1946 (1951) * Bassin, Mark. Imperial visions : nationalist imagination and geographical expansion in the Russian Far East, 1840—1865. — Cambridge Univ. Press, 1999 * Dmytryshyn, Basil. To Siberia and Russian America : three centuries of Russian eastward expansion. — Portland, Oreg. : Western Imprints, 1985 * Godet, Martine. Stratégies impériales : expansion, colonisation, intégration, conversion. — Paris : Éd. de l'École des Hautes Études en Sciences Sociales, 2004 * Hoetzsch, Otto. Rußland in Asien : Geschichte einer Expansion. — Stuttgart : Dt. Verl.-Anst., 1966 * Hunczak, Taras, Kohn, Hans. Russian imperialism from Ivan the Great to the revolution.- New Brunswick, N.J., Rutgers University Press, 1974 * John L. Evans. Russian expansion on the Amur, 1848—1860 : the push to the Pacific. — Lewiston, NY: Mellen, 1999 * Kendirbaeva, Gulnar. Land and people : the Russian colonization of the Kazak Steppe. — 1. Aufl. — Berlin : Schwarz, 2002 * Kotilaine J. T. Russia’s foreign trade and economic expansion in the seventeenth century. — Leiden: Brill, 2005 * Kuliabin A. Semine S. Some of aspects of state national economy evolution in the system of the international economic order.- USSR ACADEMY OF SCIENCES FAR EAST DIVISION INSTITUTE FOR ECONOMIC & INTERNATIONAL OCEAN STUDIES Vladivostok, 1991 * LeDonne, John P. The grand strategy of the Russian Empire, 1650—1831. Oxford Univ. Press, 2004 * Pirchner, Herman. Reviving greater Russia? : the future of Russia’s borders with Belarus, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Moldova and Ukraine. — Wash. D.C. : American Foreign Policy Council; Lanham : Univ. Press of America, 2005 * Sahni, Kalpana. Crucifying the Orient : Russian orientalism and the colonization of Caucasus and Central Asia. — Bangkok : White Orchid Press, 1997 * Thomson, Gladys Scott. Catherine the Great and the expansion of Russia. — London, Published by Hodder & Stoughton for the English Univ. Press, 1985. 17. Edition * Vernadskij, Georgij V. The Expansion of Russia. — New Haven : Yale Univ. Press, 1933 * Witzenrath, Christoph. Cossacks and the Russian Empire, 1598—1725 : manipulation, rebellion and expansion into Siberia. — London : Routledge, 2007 Ссылки * История России в трудах В. О. Ключевского, Н. М. Карамзина, Н. И. Костомарова, С. М. Соловьева, В. Н. Татищева и других. * История России: В. Н. Татищев, Н. М. Карамзин, С. М. Соловьев, Н. И. Костомаров, В. О. Ключевский, С. Ф. Платонов, Г. В. Вернадский, Л. Н. Гумилев и др. * Архивы России. Летопись событий. * Россия: пять веков империи на сайте expert.ru * Схема генезиса Российского государства на сайте hronos.km.ru * Хронология событий истории России на сайте hrono.ru * Хронология российской государственности на сайте worldstatesmen.org * Правители на сайте rulers.org * Альдо Мартурано. Русское Средневековье, статья из «Cronologia», Италия * Русь и Орда: как это было? на сайте gerodot.ru * Что для нас Киевская Русь? на сайте xyz.org.ua * Загадки русского Средневековья с Константином Шурыгиным на сайте «Информационный бум» * Бочарников И. В. (проф. Акад. Воен.наук.) Геополитическая экспансия России на Кавказе в XVI—XX вв. * Экспансия Российской империи 1613—1914. Карта * Хронология «холодной войны» * Джузеппе Боффа, «От СССР к России. История неоконченного кризиса. 1964—1994» * Военные базы СССР\России за рубежом на сайте agentura.ru * Военно-базовая удавка на сайте nvo.ng.ru * Новая Большая Игра на en.wikipedia.org * Ф.Энгельс. Внешняя политика русского царизма * И. Сталин. О СТАТЬЕ ЭНГЕЛЬСА «ВНЕШНЯЯ ПОЛИТИКА РУССКОГО ЦАРИЗМА» Письмо членам Политбюро ЦК ВКП(б) 19 июля 1934 года * Кулябин А. А., Сёмин С. С. Некоторые аспекты эволюции национальной экономики государства в системе международного экономического порядка. Препринт/ИЭМПОО Владивосток: ДВО АН СССР, 1991. Категория:Внешняя политика России Категория:Политическая география Категория:География Категория:Общество * Категория:Зависимые территории * Категория:Российская империя Категория:История России * Категория:Хронологии Категория:Ирредентизм ar:الحركة الاستعمارية الروسية ca:Colònies de Rússia de:Russische Kolonisation en:Russian Colonialism nl:Russische koloniën ka:რუსეთის ტერიტორიული ექსპანსია